The other way around
by busard
Summary: Lance had a plan to help Keith and Allura's relashionship. Set after the serie.


This is my first try at writing a voltron fic. Please excuse my bad English, because it's my second language, and enjoy the story nontheless.

The other way around

Lance had enough of this. For a couple of years, he had seen two of his best friend falling in love with each other and doing nothing about it. And the reason had only one name : NANNY. This woman was insane, that's all lance can say about her. With her idea of marrying the princess with a prince she had made of Allura's and Keith's life a living hell. And she was worst since Lotor's death. There is not a month without at last two or three princes come to Arus to ask for Allura's hand. The princess had always find something in these prince to stop her wedding with one of them, but Lance can tell that her patience begin to end. Lance is worried that she finaly lost hope and agree to marry one royalty. He know that if she done so, then Keith would have his heart breacked, and Lance don't want him to suffer like this a second time. That's why he had a plan, and for the sake of his friends he would do it now.

Nanny was busy to making dinner when she heard something who was not meant to be heard by her. One of the voltron force, Lance she think, was talking with a royal guard outside the kitchen. Nanny is sure that the young pilot is not aware that she can heard him, that's why he said things like this. She can't help but pay attention when the princess name come to the conversation.

" Really" Laughed Lance. " What are they worried for ? Sure the princess is a fine woman, but she don't desserve someone like him. "

" But" said the guard. " They looked very close. Are you sure there is nothing between them ?"

Nanny wondered of whom they are talking about. What sort of man can find the princess not worthy to be his wife ?

" Possitive. He live only for his job. It's his duty to made sure that she is safe, nothing more."

" But the princess don't look at him like this."

" You must be mistaken. They are friends, that's all. Ask them if you don't believe me."

" I'm sure they will say so, but their eyes can't lie, and I have see her look at him with love."

The princess is in love ? With who ? Nanny wished that they said the man's name, but it looked like this day was not her lucky day.

" Even if the princess is in love with him, he will not let her go to the path of his promotion. He had always dreamed to be an amiral, and I don't think he will give up his dream for a woman, even if she is a princess. And I'm sure that your people will not accept him as Allura's consort."

" You are wrong. The people would be overjoyed if the princess marry him. More than if she marry one of the prince Coran and nanny invite these days. The people trust him to keep them safe. They love him."

" Maybe you're right, but like I have said before Arus is just a way to have his dream's goal come true. He can't stay all his life here, if he want to be an amiral someday he need to accept others missions. This would not be possible if he marry her."

" But here, he can be an amiral too. I'm sure that the concil will leave him the command of the army. So, there is no reason for him to go away. Why can't he see that ?"

" But, then he would have to made of the princess his first priority. The life of a married man is very different from the life of a bachelor. He is very stubborn sometime, and she can be too. Can you imagine what would happen if they were mad with each other, it will be the hell. Believe me, it's the best if she found someone else to marry. She will be sad for some time, but she will forget him and live a happy life."

" You're wrong ! Our princess is not like this ! She love him with all her heart. If she had to marry someone else, then I'm sure that she can't never forget him. Commander Keith is not a sort of man, a woman can forget."

" If you say so." Lance leave the guard after that. He smiled to himself, at last the guard had said Keith name. Lance had not wanted to say the name of his friend himself. He had almost lost hope for the guard to say Keith's name and don't have known how to continue this conversation without being too obvious. Now he just had to left Nanny procied what she had heard and made the good decision.

Nanny's dinner is burning but she don't paid attention at it. Her little Allura is in love with commander Keith ? How is it possible ? Was she so blind that she had failed to see that her charge had found someone to love her ? Is this Lance right ? Doesn't the commander return the princess feelings ? How dare he ! The princess love is a gift that every man would have dreamed to have, and this commoner don't want it ? He don't want her for his wife ? She can't accept it ! She need to talk with Coran about it. If her princess had choose him then she will have him whenever he want it or not !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner this evening was very hard for all the team. The only one who was able to eat Nanny's cooking was surprisingly Lance. Even Hunk can't have eat it. All of his team's mate looked at Lance with wonder in their eyes when they see him eating the awful meat with a bright smile on his face. For himself, Keith had a very unevenful evening. He wondered why nanny can't stop to give him death glare. This night Allura had not seated with him, like she does when nanny and Coran are away, so he can't see why nanny is so angry with him. He feel a great relief when nanny leave the room after serving the dessert. Coran excuse himself too and follow nanny outside. As soon as they had leave the room the team run away too. They go to the rec room and began to discuss about the dinner. They can't believe theire hears when Lance said that it was the best evening of his life. After a lot of teasing to Lance, they settle down for a movie. Allura sit near by Keith and they holding hand all the time of the movie. After that Keith go with Allura to her room, like every night and give her a light goodnight kiss, before heading to his room.

Coran wondered why nanny had asked him to have a discussion with him aftyer dinner. He hoped that nothing wrong would have happen to the princess, but he quickly dissimed the idea. Allura had seemed very fine at dinner, so he don't know what expected from this conversation. He found nanny waiting to him in his study. She looked all the same angry, sad and worried.

" What is this Nanny ? Is this something wrong with the princess ?"

" Coran... I... I think I was wrong."

" What are you talking about ? Nanny ? What happen ?"

" Are you aware that the princess is in love ?"

" Allura ? In love ? With whom ? Is it the prince caspian ? But no, she had refuse to even heard his question."

" With the commander of the voltron force."

" Keith ? No way. They are just best friend."

" I know what I said. She loved him, that's why she can't find a prince for herself."

" What can we do ? Do I need to find someone to take Keith place as the voltron commander and send him away ?"

" We have to marry them !"

" WHAT !"

" That's the best choice. I have thinking about it since I have discovered it. Allura is like my daughter and I don't want to see her unhappy. It was my fault, I was blind and I have let her to have deeper feelings for him. Now, no one can take his place in her heart. "

" But, he is no royalty, he can't be Arus king."

" Then he will be her consort. We will give him the command of the army. This way he would have no complaint."

" Are you sure ?"

" Yes, unfortunatly. Don't have you see the way she looked at him at dinner. She love him and she will have him for husband. But there is no way he will know the real reason for this wedding. We need to find a plausible reason for them to marry."

" I think we have a lot of planning to do then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Coran call Allura and Keith to his office after the practice. The two young people come him without knowing what awaited them. An hour later they leave the office with stunned expression but bright smiles in their face. they can't believe that the concil had wanted for them to marry for the voltron force stayed to Arus. Sure, as galaxie garrissom agent they can be send out of Arus for an other mission, but voltron would have stay in Arus. But there is no way for Keith to say so. He can marry the woman he is in love for a long time, and he don't want to ruin it by saying something like this. The only black point his nanny dislike of him, but he is sure that as soon as she will see how much he love Allura she will stop to give him her death glare.

Lance was overjoyed. His plan has worked even better than he had thinked. Today is Keith and Allura's wedding day. As witness of the groom Lance is ready to made the best speech of his life. He would have to endure nanny's wrath after that, he is aware of it. As soon as she understand that he had lie this day when he had said that keith was not in love with Allura, the hell will brock to him. But he don't care. His two best friend are married now, and nothing can stop this fact. sometime, a little lie is a necessity for using the other way around.

End

I hope you have liked. I love Lance, but i think Keith and Allura were made for each other.


End file.
